


Drabbles of Ezra Bridger

by Ciryc_Tal



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciryc_Tal/pseuds/Ciryc_Tal
Summary: Short stories about Ezra from his perspective. His relationship with Sabine will also be an important focus.





	1. All Manner of Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabbles of Sabine Wren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714833) by [Ciryc_Tal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciryc_Tal/pseuds/Ciryc_Tal), [foxsykitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsykitsune/pseuds/foxsykitsune). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Sabine are on a secret mission to retrieve sensitive information, when Ezra is faced with a temptation even more dangerous than the Dark Side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a fanfiction by the lovely and talented foxsykitsune! Check out the original by clicking the link below!

**Read the original by foxsykitsune[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8714833/chapters/19979662)**

The scent of spice and liquor wafted into Ezra’s nose as he stepped into the rundown cantina. All around him there were tables occupied by smugglers, bounty hunters, and other lowlifes of the galaxy. The cantina seemed to host one of two kinds of patrons: those laughing raucously while swigging pint glasses full of spirits, or those who were huddled in quiet conversation, occasionally looking around to check for eavesdroppers. A jizz-wail quintet played in the corner—rather badly. Ezra sighed to himself. _The sooner we get out of this place, the better._

As he stepped past the entryway into the cantina, he glanced over at the bar. Aside from a sickly looking Gran who appeared to be napping at the counter, there was only one other figure seated there: Sabine. Behind the counter, an older man with gray patched hair and a beard handed her a glass of some purple beverage, which she took a small sip of, then set down. She didn’t even acknowledge him as he walked past her toward the empty booth in the corner. Normally, that would’ve bothered him, but not this time. Hera had given them strict orders not to even look at each other while they were here. At least, not until they had safely secured the information they had come for.

Ezra seated himself, and without looking too obvious, studied his surroundings. No one seemed to be looking in his direction. It could be a while before this contact of Hera’s made him or herself known to them. But at least with this seat, he could get a good view of the entire room, including Sabine, in case the mission went south. But until something happened, Ezra could do nothing but sit and wait patiently.

Several minutes passed, and Ezra considered going over to the bar and ordering something. He was a bit thirsty, but at the same time, it may not be a good idea to go over to where Sabine was. Besides, he didn’t care much for alcohol. On a dare from Zeb, he once downed an entire glass of Corellian red, and spent the rest of the night in the head. He smiled when he recalled how Sabine had drank twice as much as him without even getting phased.

 _Of course, going to a cantina and_ not _ordering anything is kind of suspicious too, right?_ He was just about to get up to ask if they served Chav tea, when a voice stopped him.

“Can I join you?”

Ezra looked up to see a startlingly beautiful girl before him. She looked young, almost his age, with wavy chocolate hair, ruby lips and vibrant green eyes. Her outfit, however, may have been the most startling part. She wore a sleeveless black dress, with part of the front opened to expose her smooth cleavage. The dress stretched only down just to the top of her thighs, and he noticed that it hugged tightly against her slender frame. She was holding two glasses filled with some blue drink, and she was looking at him with a dimpled smile.

A few customers seated at a booth near Ezra looked over in his direction, chuckling and smirking suggestively. His jaw slightly open, Ezra looked back at the girl in silence as he thought about what he should do. _Oh, karabast. Hera told us to avoid talking to anyone else at the cantina until we met the contact. Now this girl’s just standing here right in front of me and people are looking! Do I say no? Do I say yes? Is it suspicious for me to sit here by myself in a crowded cantina, or will drinking with a girl dressed like…_ THAT _draw more attention?_

The girl batted her eyelashes sweetly at him as she waited for a reply.

 _Wait a second,_ Ezra had a thought. _What if_ she’s _the contact?_ Hera hadn’t given them a description of who would be meeting them. It could literally be anyone in this place! And he had been waiting longer than he had expected.

But just before Ezra could even accept her offer, the girl seated herself next to Ezra in the booth, setting the drinks down in front of them. “Don’t tell me a guy like you comes to a place like this to sit alone and not drink.” She giggled charmingly as she took a sip of her drink.

Ezra noticed that now that she had sat next to him, no one else was looking in their direction. _Better just go with it and see what happens,_ he thought, eying the drink in front of him. Whatever it was, he could smell it from where he was. And it was definitely strong.

“Uh, no, of course not!” Ezra chuckled nervously. He put a hand around the glass she had given him, but didn’t pick it up. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to. “Uh, what do you mean exactly by, ‘a guy like me’?” _A guy like a Rebel agent?_

The girl titled her head flirtatiously. “Well, places like this don’t exactly attract the purest souls in the galaxy. And, I can tell from those scars on your face that you’re someone who’s acquainted with danger.”

“Well, danger _is_ my middle name,” Ezra replied as roguishly as he could. _Wow. Great line._ He thought about how hard Zeb would laugh if he had heard him say something that cheesy.

The girl laughed. Not loud or harsh like the others in the room. Her laugh was much lighter. Much more feminine. He had never even heard a girl laugh like that. _Least of all Sabine,_ he thought, slightly crestfallen. The only times she ever laughed around him were when she and Zeb had pulled some prank on him, like drawing on his face while he slept, or getting Chopper to record him singing in the shower and playing back the audio at dinner time. _Sometimes it still feels like I’m just the little brother everyone likes to tease…_

“You really shouldn’t start introductions with your middle name,” the girl said. She was still smiling radiantly at him.

“Uh, Jabba,” Ezra quickly answered.

“My name’s Lena,” the girl replied. “It’s a pleasure.”

“Uh, yeah. Pleasure.” Ezra tried to think of something to say that could get the conversation moving toward the data tape he and Sabine were supposed to retrieve. “So, what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” _What is wrong with you?_ Ezra censured himself. _You never have problems talking to people, and you’re just spitting out every clichéd line you can think of!_

_But wait a minute. Why should it matter what I say? I’m just trying to see if she’s Hera’s contact! It’s not like I’m trying to impress her or anything!_

_Right?_

“Well, a girl like me comes to a place like this to meet…interesting people,” Lena said coyly.

“You must meet a lot of people like that.”

“Not as many as I’d hope to. You’re pretty interesting so far, though.”

 _You don’t even know me,_ is what Ezra wanted to say. But he didn’t want to risk offending her. “And what exactly is interesting about me?”

“Well, so far the most interesting part is that you’re sitting here by yourself, but that girl over at the bar keeps looking at us.” She titled her head slightly in the direction of the bar. Ezra looked over toward Sabine. Sabine snapped her head away before they could make eye contact, but it appeared that Lena was right. Sabine _had_ been looking.

 _Karabast!_ Ezra thought. _No one was supposed to know that we know each other! Now what am I supposed to do? What if she’s an Imperial spy trying to get close to me?_ It made sense. His entire life he never had any girl try to cozy up to him like this. It had to be some kind of Imperial subterfuge. With his one hand still holding his glass, his other hand sank down to the seat and slowly wrapped around the grip of his holstered blaster.

“Are you and your girlfriend having a fight?” Lena asked.

 _Wait. Girlfriend?_ Ezra’s grip on his blaster loosened. “Girlfriend?” He pointed his thumb in Sabine’s direction. “Her? No! No, no, no. I mean, we’re friends. Like, we’re good friends. Really good friends. But, no. No. Nothing like that. Nope.” _What are you doing?_ He yelled internally. _You just admitted you know Sabine!_ Something about this girl was seriously making him lose his focus. He swallowed as his gaze flitted down to her chest and back up to her sparkling green eyes.

Lena rested her chin on her hand, smirking as Ezra clumsily tried to explain what he and Sabine were.

“I mean, like, I think she’s..well, she would never…not with me, anyway. I mean, come on!”

“Well, you could’ve fooled me. Because she is _definitely_ not happy that I’m talking to you.”

“Really?” Ezra glanced over at Sabine again, just in time to see her head jerk back away from his line of sight.

“I think she might be jealous,” Lena giggled.

 _Jealous? Really?_ Ezra could hardly believe what he was hearing. Could Sabine really be jealous of a girl that was interested in him? Normally, the thought would have been laughable. During his first year on the _Ghost,_ he had tried tirelessly to get her attention. But no matter what he did, she would just roll her eyes at him or glibly shut him down. When he became painfully aware that nothing he was doing or saying really impressed her, he stopped with the obvious flirtatious approaches and just tried to get to know her. To really know her as a person. And to his surprise, it was much more rewarding. He still didn’t know as much about her past as he would’ve liked, but he had a better understanding of why she was the lone wolf of the crew. Sure, he knew that Sabine considered the rest of the crew as her family. But she didn’t stick around because she depended on them to survive. She only let people into her life if she truly trusted them. Sabine was without a doubt the strongest, most independent person he had ever known in his life.

 _So why would someone like that even_ want _to be in a relationship?_ It was a question he had asked himself several times before. No matter how he thought it out in his mind, he couldn’t imagine a scenario in which Sabine would put herself in a connection like that with someone. Least of all, him.

But Hera always told him that women are much better at being able to tell what other women are thinking. Could that mean that this Lena girl was right?

_Is Sabine really jealous right now?_

Ezra couldn’t ignore the possibility that she was just angry that he was talking to someone. This was supposed to be a secret mission, after all. _But then again, Sabine doesn’t know who the contact is either! And we’re in a cantina! The only person sitting alone here is her! I’m just blending in! And besides, how many other chances do I get to talk to pretty girls that_ actually _think I’m interesting?_

_And what if she really is jealous? Couldn’t hurt to find out…_

“She’s just my partner,” Ezra said causally, regaining a measure of his composure. He took a sip of his drink to make him look more relaxed. Whatever was in his glass tasted like licking a fuel cell. But he managed to swallow without choking. “We’re bounty hunters. We’re supposed to be meeting someone here about a secret job.” _Definitely not a job for the Rebellion,_ he added mentally.

“See? I knew you were interesting!” the girl giggled again, closing her eyes briefly while she sipped her drink. While she did, Ezra glanced back to where Sabine was sitting. She was looking straight ahead, but somehow her shoulders looked more tense than before. _So is she really jealous? Or just mad for some other reason?_

“So let me ask you a question, since I’m talking to professional bounty hunter,” Lena said as she moved in just a bit closer toward Ezra. “If someone were to place a bounty on me, how much do you think I’d be worth?” She twisted some locks of her hair around a finger and bit her lip seductively.

Ezra felt his heart beat a little faster. She was getting awfully close. “Depends,” he said as coolly as he could manage. “Dead or alive?” _That’s something a bounty hunter might say, right? That doesn’t sound weird at all!_

Lena giggled at the line. As she did, she placed her hand on Ezra’s chest, shifting herself closer to him. She didn’t say anything for a moment; she just looked at him, her red lips smiling sweetly. Then, she leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

“More alive than you’ve ever felt in your life.”

 _Whoa,_ Ezra’s mind raced. _What is_ that _supposed to mean? Is she talking about…_

Ezra took another gulp from his drink. It tasted awful, but he just needed to do something to break eye contact with her. He glanced over again at Sabine. She seemed to be engaged in a conversation with the bearded bartender.

Ezra doubted that she was trying to make him jealous.

“OK, Jabba. So maybe she’s not your girlfriend, officially. But you can’t tell me that she’s been travelling around the galaxy with someone as cute as you and hasn’t slept with you even _once.”_

 _Slept with me? What kind of person does she think Sabine is? Some hussy who just sleeps with someone when she gets bored?_ Ezra didn’t really know much about the romantic side of Sabine (if she even had one), but this girl knew even less than he did. He wanted to say these things to her, but all he could do was sit in silence, staring back at Lena's alluring green eyes.

“Uhhhhh…” was all Ezra could manage.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed to admit it. She’s not bad looking, for someone dressed in finger-painted scrap metal. Although from how uptight she looks, she probably has no idea what she’s doing”

Now she was starting to annoy him. Ezra loved Sabine’s armor’s paint job! And he loved how much care and attention she put into painting his helmet collection. Sabine was talented, and creative, brave, kind…

_And what are you? Just someone who talks badly about people behind their back! You’re nothing like her!_

So why didn’t he leave yet?

Why did her eyes keep him glued to his seat? Was it because she was beautiful? Was it because she was the only girl his age that he had talked to since he lived on Lothal? Was it because that on long trips across the galaxy he silently ached for companionship? For intimacy? To know what a girl’s lips tasted like? Even just once?

Was it because he knew that Sabine would never give that to him?

Lena moved closer to him. She placed a hand on his cheek, tracing the lines of his lightsaber scars with a delicate finger as she looked deeply into his eyes. Then, he felt her other hand on his knee, gently stroking it. He felt her hand slowly progress up his leg, snaking along his thigh, getting dangerously close. His heart and his mind were racing so fast, it was almost like they were racing each other.

And neither were winning.

Ezra wanted to look away. But he couldn’t. He was paralyzed. And if he looked away, he knew he would look directly at Sabine. And he hated the idea of her seeing him like this.

“You know, I’ve got a room rented not far from here.” Lena broke the silence. “Come with me. And I’ll give you everything you want that she would never give you.”

 _No. Not like this._ Ezra was a youth in his prime, and of course he wondered about the mysteries of a girl’s body. And of course, he wanted to experience that someday. But with someone he truly cared about. Someone he loved and trusted.

Not with some stranger he met in a cantina whose breath stunk of alcohol. Who didn’t even know his real name.

Ezra finally got the motivation he needed to start backing off. He pulled his face away from Lena's fingers and started to shuffle away from her. “Actually, now that I think of it, we may be in the wrong cantina. And I really shouldn’t keep a client waiting. Very unprofessional.”

But Lena wouldn’t let up, and she scooched after him. “All the more reason for us to go now! I promise I’ll make it worth your time.”

 _How do I make her go away?_ In his panic, Ezra looked over at Sabine. She was still seated at the bar, but she was now facing his direction. She didn’t seem to be trying to look so discreet now, so he hoped that meant she had collected the data and they could finally leave. Ezra didn’t want to risk calling out her name in a crowded place, so he signaled to her by raising his eyebrows. _Help me!_

“Come on, Jabba,” Lena cooed. “I can guarantee you’ve never hunted prey like me before.”

 _Not for all the credits in the galaxy!_ Ezra resolved. He continued moving away from her, but she just kept coming. Some of the patrons seated around him had turned their attention to him, laughing at the sight of a guy fending off the advances of a very persistent and very beautiful girl.

“Excuse me. Could you get your desperate paws off my friend?”

 _Sabine! She finally came to save me!_ His Mandalorian savior stood before them, hands on her hips and a threatening look on her face. Sabine had saved Ezra’s life on several missions before, but somehow he felt more grateful than ever to see her.

“Friend?” Lena scoffed, sizing up Sabine. “Just cuz you don’t want a piece of this doesn’t mean I’ll just give him to you.”

Ezra managed a nervous chuckle. He had finally moved himself to the edge of the booth’s seat, and he started to make his escape. “Uh, I think it’s time for me to go.” He was just about to stand up to leave when Lena grabbed his arm with a surprising amount of force, pulling him back onto the seat.

“But what about all the fun we’re going to have?” she pouted. Ezra looked at her beautiful, pleading face. _She’s good. Really good._

Sabine laughed mirthlessly. “Oh believe me, he has enough fun without you.”

As if in response, Lena placed her hand on Ezra’s cheek with her free hand. She looked right at him, but her next words were aimed at Sabine. “Oh I bet he does, but I’ll wager I can do things to him that you little Mando whore have never dreamed of.”

 _Whore? She comes at me dressed like that in a cantina and fawns all over me, and she calls_ Sabine _a whore? Who does she think she is?_ “Yeah…” Ezra, now fueled by anger, stood up and forced his arm out of Lena’s grip. “Look, I appreciate the offer,” he said, trying to hide his disgust. “But we really have to leave.”

With a smug look on her face, Lena leaned back in the booth. “Too bad. She’s probably all fight and no affection. You can come back if you want a real woman, not a brute. She’d never be able to touch you like I could.”

 _I can’t let her just keep saying things like that,_ Ezra seethed. _I’ve been silent too long._ He was just about to launch into a diatribe against Lena when Sabine suddenly shoved him toward the door. Suppressing his anger, he hurried out of the cantina with Sabine.

The two of them stepped out into the busy streets of the port town, walking side by side. Street vendors sold their wares, and beings of various species gathered in groups and gossiped or conducted business. Occasionally a speeder would pass by while the driver yelled obscenities at the pedestrians.

Ezra could feel his cheeks were warm with embarrassment. Not just because Sabine had just pulled a very handsy girl off him (which was one of the more humiliating ways she had saved him in the time they had known each other), but also because he was still ashamed that he hadn’t spoken up for her earlier. He avoided looking at Sabine, hoping he could hide his shame until they got back to the _Ghost._ Ezra cleared his throat to break what would’ve certainly been a long and awkward silence. “So, did you find out anything?”

Sabine hummed. “More than you did I bet.” She tapped a gloved finger on one of her pockets. “I’ve got the info on what I’m guessing will be the pickup coordinates for our supplies.”

 _Great. She completed the whole mission on her own, and all I did was waste time with some floozy that disrespected Sabine._ He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground as they walked.

He felt a nudge from Sabine’s elbow, and he looked up at her. “What’s wrong?” she asked. “Mad that I interrupted your potential _fun_ with a real woman?” She didn’t look exactly angry with him, but she certainly didn’t seem pleased either.

Ezra scoffed. “No…I mean.” He looked away from her, his shame resurfacing. “I’m sorry she said those things about you. She had no right to say that.”

 _And you said nothing,_ he reminded himself.

“Ezra, that wasn’t the first time I’ve been insulted and it probably won’t be the last,” Sabine said.

Just like Sabine. Nothing ever got to her.

“I’m fine really,” she continued. “I don’t care what people say about me.”

 _Of course you don’t,_ Ezra thought to himself. Seized by a fit of emotion, Ezra grabbed Sabine’s hand and pulled her down into an empty alleyway. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked right into her eyes. He didn’t know if his face was still red, but right now, he didn’t care. “But I do, Sabine.”

Sabine returned his gaze with a confused look. He didn’t know what to make of it. But he was still glad he said it. He decided to push it a little further. “I don’t know what I have to do to show you that I care what happens to you and the others.” He tacked on those last three words at the last minute. He still didn’t have the nerve to tell her how he felt. As usual.

Sabine shrugged him off and stepped back. _Went too far,_ Ezra thought. _You need to stay cool!_

“I know you care about us Ezra, but I’m a big girl. I don’t need you freaking out over every little thing that happens to me.”

Ezra turned away, clenching his fists. “You don’t even need me at all,” he muttered. He only meant to think those words, not say them, but they slipped out. He just hoped he hadn’t said them loud enough for Sabine to hear. He was pretty sure he hadn’t.

“Ezra, who are you?”

 _What?_ She hadn’t heard what he said, clearly. But where did this come from? _Who am I? What kind of question is that?_ Ezra turned to face her. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you’ve changed. Ever since Malachor you’ve been…”

 _Malachor_. The instant she uttered that damned planet’s name, horrible images flashed into his mind. Darth Maul strangling that Inquisitor while he urged Ezra to strike her down. The terrible power Ezra nearly activated in the temple’s central chamber. The sight of Ahsoka disappearing behind stone walls while she desperately held off Vader…

Terrible things Ezra had been trying to forget about.

“Don’t,” Ezra growled. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sabine’s face looked concerned. “Maybe you should.”

Ezra shrugged, but said nothing. He wasn’t in the mood for this. She had certainly brought up the worst possible time to talk about this. He started to move past her, when Sabine suddenly grabbed him and shoved him against the alley wall. Her arms pinned him against the wall while her hands grabbed him by the collar. “Ezra Bridger, you’re being stubborn.”

“Oh? And what are you being?” Ezra snapped back. _You’re being hypocritical! You said you went through a lot of awful things before you joined the_ Ghost! _But you’ve never confided in me about them! I barely know anything about your past! And now you think you have the right to ask me about the worst day of my life?_ He kept all this to himself. He tried to break her grip on him, but she just pushed harder.

“Ezra! You always say you care about us and you want to protect us, I understand that! You also said you were my friend, so why won’t you let me in?!”

Ezra felt his heart beat faster. He wasn’t sure if it was anger or his feelings for her that was causing it. Of course he wanted to let her in. But if he did, what if she ran from him? What if she knew that when he was on Malachor, he was tempted? He was tempted by the Dark Side. He felt himself slipping toward it. And every time he looked into that Sith holocron, he felt it again. He knew he shouldn’t be studying it. But how else can he become stronger? How else can he overcome the helplessness he felt every time he closed his eyes and heard the machine-like breathing of the most dangerous enemy he had ever faced? What would she think of him when she knew he wasn’t strong enough?

Still, it was both comforting and surprising to hear her say how worried she was. He wanted to tell her at least some of what happened. But now wasn’t the time. Ezra looked around them, scanning the alley to see if anyone was listening to them. Someone might’ve heard their raised voices. And this town had a lot of spies, according to Hera. “Sabine, stop,” Ezra said, lowering his voice. “You’re being…”

“Ezra, you’re going to tell me right now what’s going on with you. I can’t take seeing you like this. It’s like…”

 _Like what?_ Ezra wondered. _Please tell me._

Sabine let him go and stepped away. “It’s like you’re a different person.”

 _Now isn’t the time._ Ezra looked down and took a deep breath. “I’ve told you, nothing is going on.” He knew that was a lie.

Sabine clicked her tongue to her teeth in annoyance. “You know what, fine! Don’t tell me anything. Just continue turning into a jerk for all I care.” She then ran off onto the main street, leaving Ezra behind.

She didn’t look back.

Ezra sighed heavily. _Nice going, Ezra,_ he thought to himself. He decided to wait a few minutes to allow Sabine to put some distance between them before he headed back to the _Ghost_ himself.

Later that night, Ezra made his way back to the spaceport. He boarded the _Ghost,_ not entirely sure if he wanted someone to talk to or if he wanted to be on his own.

Sabine and Kanan were in their rooms, and Hera was busy with Chopper on repairs. He was tired anyway, so he decided to head straight for his bunk. When the door to his room slid open, he saw the familiar profile of Zeb, reclined on the bottom bunk. In his hands was…

_A book?_

“You’re back late,” the Lasat grunted.

“Had an errand to run.” Ezra decided that Zeb wasn’t the one he wanted to talk about his problems with. He stepped into the room and climbed the ladder to his bunk. “I didn’t know you read books.”

Zeb scoffed. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, kid.”

_There’s a lot I don’t know about a lot of people on this ship._

He laid himself down, trying to take his mind off what happened that day so he could just get some sleep.

“Hera said the mission went well,” Zeb mused. “Especially for you.” He chuckled mischievously.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Ezra asked in an annoyed tone. _Don’t tell me Sabine blabbed about what happened._

“Apparently you were getting’ pretty friendly with a local girl,” Zeb teased Ezra.

Ezra grabbed onto the edge of his bunk and lowered his head to look at Zeb. “Who told you that?” Ezra demanded.

Zeb didn’t look up from his book. “Hera. Who else?”

Ezra groaned as he lifted himself back onto his bed. For a secret agent who sent them on lots of secret missions, Hera could sure be a gossip.

“She must’ve been pretty ugly if she was willing to talk to you!” Zeb mocked.

Before, a comment like that would’ve made Ezra want to throw something down at Zeb from his top bunk. But at this point, he wasn’t just used to Zeb making fun of him all the time. He now expected it. And it didn’t even really bother him anymore. After his fight with Sabine, it somehow relaxed him.

Ezra chuckled as he rolled onto his back, resting his head under his hands and looking up at the ceiling. “Next time we make port here I’ll be sure to introduce you. I bet even _you’d_ have a chance with her.”

Zeb laughed back from under his bunk. “So, did it work?”

Ezra raised an eyebrow. “Did what work?”

“Was she jealous?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Come on, kid,” Zeb said. “You and I both know you’ve only got eyes for Sabine.”

Ezra sighed. “Just don’t make me regret telling you that. And to answer your question, no. It didn’t.”

“Well, chin up. That girl’s got a tough shell, but she’s as good a soul as any I’ve known. She’ll come around.”

 _Yeah, right._ Ezra sighed again.

“Hey, Zeb?”

“Yeah?”

“What about you? Have you ever been with someone? Like, another Lasat?”

Ezra heard Zeb sigh heavily and close his book. He felt the vibrations in the bunk as Zeb shifted his weight beneath him.

“As a matter of fact, I was.”

“Really?” Ezra had never really thought about that aspect of Zeb’s life before. He found it hard to imagine someone as rough and coarse as Zeb having a soft side.

“Back when I was part of the Honor Guard. I had everything. A home. A duty. And an engagement.”

“What was she like?” Ezra had come into the room so he could sleep, but now he wanted nothing more than to learn something new about his roommate.

“She was tough. Strong. Kind. And beautiful. Had more suitors than Chopper has screws loose.”

_Must have been a lot._

Zeb continued. “She turned me down the first several times I tried to get close to her. Normally, whenever she refused a suitor they just gave up and left. I never did.”

“She must’ve been annoyed with you.”

“At first, yeah,” Zeb admitted. “But when I stopped trying to make her my wife, and tried to make her my friend, that’s when things changed. When she saw that I wasn’t going to continue bothering her with trying to pin her down and was trying to get to know who she was as just a Lasat, she lowered her defenses a little. And after what seemed like a lifetime, after I got to know everything about her, I eventually found the right moment to tell her how I felt. And she returned the feeling, to my surprise.”

“So what happened?”

Zeb grew quiet for a while. Then he answered. “The Empire.”

Ezra suddenly felt terrible. Of course that’s what happened. He knew that Zeb’s homeworld was attacked.

“We fought our hardest together. But in the end, we lost the battle. And I lost her.”

“I’m sorry.” Not long ago, Ezra was angry at Sabine for reminding him of the terrible things that happened on Malachor. And how here he was, doing the same thing to Zeb. _I really am a jerk._

“I’m not,” Zeb replied. “Sure, it’s painful to remember her. They’re the kind of memories you curse one day and treasure the next.” Zeb sighed again. “But they’re the memories that keep me going.”

Ezra smiled. He had never had a conversation like this with Zeb, just the two of them. “Zeb?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Thanks.”

“Sure thing. Now shut up so I can get some sleep.” Ezra heard Zeb turn over in his bunk.

Ezra rolled onto his side, thinking about Sabine. Maybe he would end up spending his entire life not getting to be with her the way he wanted to. But even so, he didn’t plan on quitting anytime soon.

_There are probably thousands of Lenas in the galaxy. But there’s only one Sabine Wren._

What Ezra thought would be a restless night turned out to be the most peaceful sleep he had in days.


	2. Imperial Academy Dropout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after the events on Malachor. As Ezra finds himself drifting farther from Kanan, he gets a little closer to Sabine.

“Come on Ezra, you’ve got to stop leaving so many openings!”

Green and blue blades clashed and sizzled as Ezra and Kanan exchanged blows with their lightsabers. It was their first practice duel since Malachor, after Kanan had lost his sight. At first, he was hesitant to give Ezra a lesson, but Ezra kept asking him until Kanan finally gave in. Ezra had only recently completed his new lightsaber, and he insisted that he needed to try it out against another blade.

The two had took off on speeder bikes together to an isolated mesa on Atollon, where they wouldn’t be disturbed by krykna spiders or anyone else on Chopper Base. The view of the sunset from their high vantage point was breathtaking, but Ezra was completely focused on their exercise.

Ezra tightened his grip on the hilt of his saber, swinging in a random pattern at Kanan with diagonal and horizontal strokes. Kanan, however, seemed to have no problem blocking and parrying each one. Ezra was in awe. Even after losing his sight, Kanan hadn’t lost any steps when it came to swordsmanship.

“Good, good,” Kanan said, after blocking a strike from Ezra and countering with his own attack. “Gonna speed it up just a bit…”

Kanan swung broadly at Ezra, but Ezra stepped under the attack, moving around Kanan and setting up an attack from behind. But without even turning around, Kanan blocked the attack from Ezra, then quickly spun with a follow-up slash. 

“Remember, you have to anticipate attacks from any direction,” Kanan lectured as Ezra blocked his attack. Kanan stepped forward, slashing his saber more aggressively. “From the left, from the right, from above…” Kanan ducked under a horizontal swing from Ezra in low stance, but quickly recovered by swinging his saber upwards at Ezra. “Or from below!”

“WHOA!” Ezra cried at as Kanan’s blue blade arched dangerously close to his face. He wasn’t able to bring up his blade in time to block it, so he stepped back and desperately moved his head to avoid a blow to the face. Kanan’s lightsaber hummed threateningly as it sliced just past his ear. The shock from the near-critical blow caused Ezra to stumble backward and fall on his backside.

“Ezra! Are you alright?” Sudden panic rose in Kanan’s voice as he switched off his saber and ran over to Ezra, kneeling down in front of him.

Ezra breathed sharply, his eyes wide with shock. Even on the low-powered setting, direct contact from a lightsaber to bare skin was still incredibly dangerous. If he hadn’t moved just in time, he could’ve lost an ear. Ezra didn’t feel any pain, but he still grabbed the side of his face just to check. No injuries.

“I’m fine, Kanan. It’s OK,” Ezra assured him, catching his breath and switching off his lightsaber.

Kanan shook his head. “No. It's not OK. I could've seriously hurt you.” Kanan stood up and sighed. “This was a bad idea.”

“No, Kanan! Really, it's fine. You didn't even scratch me. Let's just keep going!” Ezra quickly stood, gripping his saber and holding it at the ready.

Kanan kept shaking his head. “No, Ezra.” Kanan took a deep breath and hung his head. “Look, I'm proud that you've been showing more dedication lately. I really am. But…”

Ezra looked in earnest at his master, anxiously waiting for him to speak.

“I just don't think I can train you. For now, anyway.” Kanan seemed to hurriedly add that last statement.

Ezra froze. “What do you mean?”

Kanan sighed, his voice tinged with pain. “I just don't think I'll be much use to you for a while.” He turned his back to Ezra and started for the path that would lead back to the speeder bikes. But before he left, he turned his masked gaze to Ezra over his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Kanan followed the rocky path that lead down the mesa. He mounted one of the speeder bikes and streaked back toward Chopper Base.

For what seemed like an eternity, Ezra stood alone on the mesa, watching the sunset. His body was racked with guilt, and a terrible wave of loneliness swept over him.

He’s sorry? Kanan’s apology rang in Ezra's still intact ears. Why is he sorry? I’m the one that should be sorry! It's my fault he was blinded! He squeezed his hands into fists as he remembered the temptations he faced on Malachor. He thought about the stupid mistake he made by trusting Maul. He thought about his failure to trust his master.

Former master? Kanan said he couldn't teach Ezra anymore for now. But how long would it be before he would start teaching him again? Would he ever teach him again?

His mind plagued by feelings of doubt and uncertainty, Ezra didn't even realize how much time had gone by. With the sun finally setting, Ezra decided he should start getting back too. He walked over to the edge of the mesa and looked down to where his speeder bike was. It was at least five meters. Reaching out with the Force, Ezra leapt off the mesa, flipping at least twice in the air, and landed next to the bike in a crouching position. He smiled to himself. Even if Kanan wouldn't train him, he could still keep getting stronger.

After all, he had a new resource he could learn from now.

Later that night, Ezra went straight to his room to wash up. Zeb was out coordinating security patrols for the base, so Ezra was able to enjoy some rare privacy. His jacket was laid out on his bunk, but he kept his shirt on. He noticed it was feeling a little bit tight, and he kind of liked the reassuring feeling that he was growing.

Leaning over his sink, he splashed water in his face, rubbing the cool liquid into his skin, rejuvenating his senses. He looked up at the mirror in front of him, studying his reflection. He certainly felt different since he got back from Malachor. But did he look different? His face was certainly his own. But somehow, not quite the same.

Is that good or bad? At this point, he just wasn't sure.

As he looked in the mirror, he noticed some frayed ends in his indigo hair where Kanan’s saber had almost slashed him. It had resulted in a very uneven profile. Frowning, Ezra tried smoothing out his hair, parting it differently, and even tried tying it back. But nothing worked to hide the obviously missing patch of hair.

Guess I should just get it cut, he decided. Scratching the back of his head, he opened the door and stepped into the corridor.

But who to ask? he thought to himself. It wouldn't do him any good to ask Hera, as the closest thing she had to hair were her lekku. She probably didn’t have much experience cutting hair. Zeb definitely had a lot of hair, but his solution to getting rid of unwanted hair was just to shed it off. It was kind of annoying, especially since they shared a room. And Kanan...well, he couldn't exactly approach Kanan about anything right now. Besides, Kanan would probably tell him that he didn't want to risk cutting off his ears with scissors.

And for about a million reasons, the ironically-named “Chopper” was a definite no.

So that just leaves…

Just then, as if to finish his thought, the door to Sabine's room slid open, and the Mandalorian girl emerged. She was dressed in a casual dark tanktop and loose-fitting shorts. Her face and head were obscured by a hand towel she was vigorously drying herself with.

Did she just get out of the shower?

Ezra quickly pushed the thought out of his head. He already felt awkward whenever he needed to ask Sabine for a favor, and that image in his head was not going to make it easier.

“Hey, Sabine?”

What followed next made Ezra's heart dance in his chest. Sabine removed the towel from her head, whipping her hair side-to-side. Her hair was now a base of snowy white, with lavender streaks blending seamlessly into the ends of her locks. The color deepened the farther it was from the top of her head. It reminded him of clouds surrounded by a twilight sky.

By the Force, she's beautiful.

Ezra remembered the first time he had saw her. After haphazardly finding himself aboard the Ghost, the strong and agile Mandalorian warrior had whipped her helmet off, fixing him with a stern, yet captivating stare. He remembered how thunderstruck he felt when he gazed at the orange and blue swirl of color in her hair that framed her perfect face. He remembered the way her eyes flashed fire into his soul, igniting a blaze inside him he never knew was there. He remembered he felt a similar feeling when he saw her after she had changed her hair to the beautiful mix of azure and green, just after they had escaped from Darth Vader's attack on Lothal. It had been like he was seeing her for the first all over again. 

And right now, he was living that same thrilling feeling a third time.

“Uh, what is it?”

Sabine's inquiry snapped Ezra back to reality, and he felt a flush in his cheeks when he realized that he had been staring. Quick, what did you want to ask her again? What was it? Nevermind, just say something!

Ezra cleared his throat. “You, uh, changed your hair again?”

Sabine smirked, pushing a few strands of hair past her ear. “I change my hair every year, Ezra. Get used to it.”

“Well, I know you changed it once before, but I didn't know it was like a routine for you.” Ezra remembered what he needed to ask Sabine when he noticed that she had also cropped her hair in the back.

“Well you know, when you get bored with something, why not change things up a bit?” Sabine replied.

Ezra hoped that policy didn't apply to guys too.

“Right,” Ezra said slowly. “Anyway, speaking of hair, I was actually going to ask if you could help me with mine.”

Sabine raised an eyebrow. “Aww. Are you finally gonna let me dye it hot pink?”

Ezra laughed. He loved her sense of humor. “No, uh...actually I was just hoping you could give it a trim.”

Sabine sighed, but she was still smiling. She motioned him inside. “Alright then. Step into my salon.” Sabine disappeared back into her room, and Ezra followed her inside. Sabine closed the door behind them. “I don't like people interrupting while I work,” she said quickly.

Sabine grabbed a small folding stool from against a brightly painted wall and placed it in the center of the room. She then went over to a drawer and started noisily rifling through it. As she did, Ezra observed a mannequin in the corner that wore her brilliantly colored Mandalorian armor. Behind it, she had hung several cloth sheets that were covered in multi-colored blotches of paint. Her spray gun, along with a breathing mask and several canisters of paint, were strewn around the base of the mannequin.

“Redoing your armor too, huh?” Ezra called over to her. It made sense. When she colored her hair blue, she had given her armor a new paint job too. He figured the reason back then was to cover up the scoring marks when Vader had deflected her own blaster bolts right back at her. But now he realized she probably just did it for fun.

“New hair, new armor. Plus I just got ahold of some new pieces, so the timing felt right.”

Ezra did notice a few unfamiliar pieces of armor that were still unpainted next to the mannequin. They looked like shin guards.

“Now, take off your shirt and have a seat.”

Ezra quickly turned to Sabine, who was still going through her drawers. He felt his heart beat a bit faster. He was in Sabine's room, alone with her, with the door closed, and now she was asking him to take off his shirt?

“Uh…” he heard himself drone audibly.

Ezra, snap out of it, he told himself mentally. He knew that there was zero chance of anything happening. He was letting his imagination, and his feelings, get ahead of him.

Sabine turned around, a pair of scissors in her hands. She sighed impatiently. “Look, I don't have any clean sheets for you to use, and you don't want me to get hair all over your shirt. So just take it off and sit down.” She turned back to her drawer. “Now where did I put that…”

You could just ask me to get one from my room, Ezra wanted to say. But he decided he should just silently comply. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on one of the empty seats by her table. He sat on the stool facing away from her, and waited for her to begin.

Sabine set up a small folding table next to the stool and placed her tools on it. From behind him, he felt her fingers comb through the long locks of hair on all sides of his head. He tried not to focus on how amazing it felt. Then, Sabine stepped right in front of Ezra and leveled her face with his. She drew her face in close, studying him with her big, almond eyes. Ezra resisted the urge to swallow nervously. He just stared back at her. He noticed her lips, pursed in thought. He realized that he was almost close enough that all he had to do to kiss her was just lean forward a little. Of course if he even tried that, he would suddenly find himself being thrown out of her room on his backside, followed by a week of her not speaking to him.

Just a week? Probably three weeks. No, not that long. Two weeks. Two solid weeks at most.

Still, that could worth it…

Before he could entertain the thought further, Sabine drew her face back and straightened herself up, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. “Sure you don't want hot pink?”

Ezra chuckled. “Definitely not.”

Sabine shrugged. “Whatever the customer desires,” she said in a mockingly professional voice.

Whatever I desire? Ezra didn't dare say that.

Sabine then leaned in again, taking the frayed edges of Ezra’s singed hair in her fingers. “What happened here?”

Ezra was wondering when she would notice it. He thought it was more obvious. “Had a little lightsaber accident with Kanan,” he answered glumly.

Sabine straightened up again, her inquisitive look now replaced with worry. “Was anyone hurt?”

“No, no no.” Era answered quickly and pointed to the lightsaber scars on his cheek. “I’ve had closer calls before, you know.“

Sabine nodded. “Guess so.”

Ezra lowered his hand. “But I guess we won't be practicing with lightsabers for a while.”

Or ever again, for all I know.

Sabine hummed with concern. “Guess I can't blame you.” She stepped back behind Ezra, picking up a spray bottle of water and lightly misting his hair. “Kanan doesn't either, you know. For what happened.”

“It is my fault, though.” Ezra insisted. “If I had just trusted him more, then…”

“'If I had just’ are the four words you should never say to yourself after a battle,” Sabine cut him off. “It's important to learn from your mistakes, but you shouldn't dwell on them. The guilt will just eat you alive.”

Ezra sighed. “Right.” He wondered if she was going to ask him details about what had happened on Malachor. But thankfully she seemed more focused on her work. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it anyway.

The next few minutes passed in silence as Sabine moved from one side of Ezra's hair to the next, snipping, cutting and trimming. Whenever he felt her slender fingers brush against his bare shoulders, he felt his heart skip a beat. And it was skipping a lot. He mostly keep his gaze down, watching the long strands of hair fall about him. Occasionally she asked him to look up, and when he did, he scanned the colors, lines, and shapes that decorated the walls of Sabine's room. Somehow stepping into her room always felt like entering another world.

“Hey, Sabine?”

“Yeah?” Sabine asked as she continued snipping away.

“Why do you change your hair so much?” Ezra absolutely loved the ever-changing colors in Sabine's hair, but he never thought to ask about it before.

“Well, like I said, I just like to change things up a bit.”

“Okay, but when did you start doing it? When you were little?”

“A few times. But I actually didn’t get serious about it until...” she trailed off and the sound of Sabine's scissors slowed to a stop. Her hand was still resting on Ezra's shoulder. “Actually, it was after I left the academy.”

“Really?” Ezra realized that he may have just walked into an opportunity to learn more about Sabine's past. He knew that she had escaped from the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, then worked as a bounty hunter with Ketsu Onyo for a while. Other than that, he barely knew anything about her life before the Ghost. “What happened?”

Sabine sighed hesitantly. Ezra had a feeling that she was considering whether or not to tell him.

“Life at the Imperial academy was strict. Full of regulations. Everyone spoke the same, dressed the same, followed the same schedules. Any deviation from protocol was forbidden. It's probably the most stifling way of life imaginable. It was like everyone was just clones of each other.”

Ezra knew that before the Empire was officially formed, the Old Republic military was made up almost exclusively of clones. So of course the Empire would try to emulate that in some way in its training of new recruits. His mind went briefly to the time he spent undercover as a recruit at the academy on Lothal. Sabine’s description matched his experience.

“But there was one girl who was different. While everyone else around her had personalities as rigid as metal, she was outgoing, bubbly, and just really fun to be around.”

“Who was she?” Ezra asked anxiously.

“My roommate. Varie.” Sabine laughed a little. “She was annoying when we first met, but in no time, before I even knew it, she had pulled me out of my shell.”

“Not an easy thing to do.”

Sabine playfully smacked Ezra's head. “Anyway, after lights out, we'd always stay up together. I'd show her my secret sketches, and she would always tell me how good they were. We’d also talk about anything. About our homes, our families. We even gossipped about the other recruits.”

Never in his life would Ezra have imagined Sabine as a gossip. This was getting very interesting.

“One night, she told me that she actually had a crush on one of the boys in our squad. She would go on about how handsome and smart he was. I mostly just rolled my eyes. But she brought him up every night since then. Finally, I told her that she should just tell him how she feels. She was really cute, but she didn't have much confidence in her looks. According to her, he never looked in her direction even once. She wanted to find out a way to stand out.”

Sabine took a deep breath, then continued her story. “Not long after that, our drill instructor told us that he was sending us on a month-long survival exercise off-base. We would go out into the desert in full armor with just enough supplies to keep us alive. No instructors would accompany us. It would just be the recruits. Varie thought this was the perfect opportunity. The night before the exercise, she took me aside and asked me for a big favor.”

Ezra had a feeling he knew what it was.

“She asked me to color her hair.”

Ezra smiled. Of course. He could hear the smile in Sabine's voice as she continued.

“She was convinced that if she were to take off her helmet and show off a head of vibrantly colored hair while everyone else around had the same close-cut, bland hairstyles, she would stand out so much that even her crush would notice her.”

Her voice changed. Now she was frowning. “I didn't think it was a good idea. Any breach in regulation could get her in trouble. But she was optimistic. She assured me that when we left the base, we would all be wearing our helmets, and we wouldn't have to take them off until we were dropped off in the desert.” Sabine sighed. “So I gave in, and colored her hair.”

“Then what happened?” Ezra asked eagerly, in a mixture of dread and anticipation.

“We all headed out together into the badlands of Mandalore. After the transport dropped us off, we set up a bivouac, performed some routine drills, then settled in for a meal. As we were eating, we all took off our helmets and talked. And when Varie took hers off, she showed off what I had done to her hair: a mixture of sky blue and ruby red. I was pretty proud of it. And so was she.”

“Did that guy notice?” Ezra asked.

“Oh yeah, he noticed. And for the next few days, during our long marches, they would often fall in line next to each other.”

Ezra mused about the idea of a love sprouting between two Imperial cadets. Since they always wore their helmets, it was sometimes easy to forget that even stormtroopers were real people, just like him. His thoughts briefly turned to the cadets he had befriended while he was living undercover at the Academy for Young Imperials on Lothal. He hoped they were okay, wherever they were.

Sabine’s voice quieted a little. “But then, about halfway into our survival exercise, we got an expected visit from our drill instructor. He just flew in out of nowhere for a surprise inspection. And unfortunately, he saw Varie. And her hair.”

Ezra swallowed. He didn’t like where this was going.

“The instructor was furious. He beat her in front of all of us and gave us a lecture on ‘unity through conformity.’ I tried to speak up for her and tell him that I was the one who had colored her hair, but Varie denied it. She claimed all responsibility for herself. Afterwards, the instructor put her on his shuttle and headed back to base.”

Ezra felt Sabine’s hand on his shoulder tighten. “A couple of weeks later, when we got back, Varie wasn’t there.”

“What happened to her?” Ezra turned around in his seat, and looked up at Sabine, who dropped her hand from his shoulder. There was a deep sadness in her eyes, and right there and then, Ezra wanted to stand up and throw his arms around her and hold her close to him.

“To this day,” Sabine finished her story as she looked away from Ezra. “I don’t know. I never saw her again.”

For a minute, it was completely silent. Ezra wanted to comfort Sabine, but he couldn’t. All he could do was stay seated, looking up at her.

Sabine broke the silence. “Shortly after, I got a new roommate. Ketsu. We weren’t together in there long before she revealed to me that she was planning on escaping. And after everything that had happened, I was more than happy to help.”

“So Varie was the reason you decided to leave,” Ezra narrowed his eyes. He thought about all the people he cared about that the Empire had taken away from him. Friends. Family. He fully understood the resentment that Sabine had for the Empire.

“It was actually just one reason of many,” Sabine told him.

“Sabine,” Ezra started with some trepidation. “What else happened in the academy?”

Sabine turned back to meet his gaze. She didn’t look sad or happy anymore. It was like her face was telling him that she was done reminiscing for one day.

“Maybe another time,” Sabine breathed deeply. She picked up a mirror from her work table and held it in front of Ezra. “So, what do you think?”

Ezra didn’t even realize that she finished just before she had started her story. His shaggy locks were gone, replaced by the clean-cut and closely cropped hair of a soldier. It made him look older somehow. Less like a kid, and more like…

A Jedi.

Ezra smiled at his reflection, then up at Sabine. “Perfect.”

Sabine smirked. “Did you expect anything less?” Setting the mirror down, she walked over to her table and picked up Ezra’s shirt, flinging it back in his face. “Now, run along. I need to get back to work on my armor.”

Ezra laughed a little at the sudden return of his shirt directly in his face, and he slipped it back on. Leaving Sabine to her work, he opened the door and started out of the room.

“Ezra, wait.” Ezra stopped and turned around. Sabine leaned against her doorway, an unusually sincere look on her face. She stood there, staring at him for a moment, then spoke. “I dye my hair like this because I have the freedom to do so. Because I can live a life where I don’t have to fear or even care how other people see me. And I’m free to express myself in any way that I choose. That freedom is the most important thing in the galaxy to me. And I want everyone else to know what that freedom is like.” Her shoulders rose and she took a deep breath. “Even people in the Empire.”

Ezra nodded. Her determination and compassion for others were just extra items on the long list of reasons why he loved her. He nodded. “Then let’s show them what real freedom is like.”  
Sabine smiled, straightening herself up and turning back to her room.

“Sabine?” Ezra stopped her. 

Sabine turned back to him. “Yeah?” she asked expectedly.

I love you. I want to be with you. I want to help you save the galaxy. The list of things Ezra wanted to tell her was long too. But right now, he could only manage one word.

“Thanks.”

Sabine shrugged. “Well, it’s not my flashiest work, but maybe someday I’ll talk you into letting me dye it.”

Ezra shook his head. “I didn’t mean for the haircut.”

Sabine looked taken aback at that statement. But then, a look of understanding appeared on her face. “You’re welcome.” 

Ezra smiled slightly, then narrowed his gaze. “Just one more thing. What is your natural hair color?”

Sabine laughed, shaking her head. Then she held a finger to her lips. “Privileged information. Way above your pay grade, kid.”

And with that, the door to Sabine’s room closed, and Ezra was left standing in the hall alone. But this time, he didn’t feel alone. Because the person he cared about more than anyone in the galaxy had finally opened up to him about her past.

Scratching the back of his still itchy neck, Ezra whistled a merry tune as he strode happily back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious, the title, "Imperial Academy Dropout," is a reference to the song "Beauty School Dropout," from Grease. Let's face it; if she wanted to, Sabine could make a killing as a hair stylist!
> 
> Also, on a side note, I've thought about trying to dye my hair some crazy color on more than one occasion. I just don't have Sabine's guts!


	3. Choosing Me (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra struggles with trying to let go of his feelings for Sabine after seeing her with someone else.  
> This chapter takes place at the same time as part II, but from Ezra's perspective instead of Sabine's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking. Part III? Where are parts I and II? This is actually a continuation of a story that I co-authored with the incomparable foxsykitsune! Follow the link below to read parts I and II, then come back here when you're ready!

**Read parts I and II[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8714833/chapters/21250472)**

 

The air in Ezra’s room was cold when he awoke the next morning. Colder than usual. In the darkness, he could only hear the loud snoring of Zeb underneath him. Ezra must’ve fallen asleep by the time his Lasat roommate made it back last night.

 

Ezra sat up in his bunk. He didn’t yawn. He didn’t even need to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He was wide awake and alert. _What time is it?_ He glanced at his chronometer. From the time he’d spent on this planet thus far, he was guessing that the sun wasn’t even out. He probably had at least an hour or two before he had to get up for breakfast.

 

But he wasn’t hungry. He wasn’t tired. He just felt - empty. This came as a surprise to him, considering how full of bitterness and solitude he was the night before. He was amazed he was able to get any sleep at all. But he had. And now he wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

 

Part of him wanted to lie back down and seek refuge in the darkness of his room, away from everyone and everything. Especially from Sabine.

 

 _Sabine..._ how could he go on with her living right across from him? No matter what happened between the two of them, he couldn’t change the fact that they were still shipmates. They would still go on missions together. Working and living with her was so much easier before, even if she did tease him and reject his advances. But now? How could he even be around her when he knew that she had toyed with his emotions and left him for another guy?

 

 _Not today. I can’t deal with that today,_ Ezra resolved. He leapt from his bunk, sticking a silent landing on the floor. Not wanting to wake Zeb by turning on the lights, Ezra used a small lamp to gather his things, get dressed, and strap on his weapons belt. He wasn’t able to control the sound of the door, but he closed it immediately so as to avoid letting the lights from the hall linger. Zeb had been good to him yesterday, and he deserved his rest.

 

Besides, right now Ezra didn’t feel like talking to anyone. Even Zeb.

 

But just as Ezra was about to leave the _Ghost,_ he stopped briefly at Kanan’s door. This whole time, Ezra had mostly been confiding in Zeb about his girl troubles, but why had he never thought to talk to his teacher about it? Were there any meditation exercises that could be effective in healing a broken heart? Did the Jedi even teach such a thing? Ezra sighed. _Probably not. The whole Jedi and attachments thing._ He used to think it was a stupid rule, but now, he was starting to see its merit. Still, maybe Kanan could have some advice for him. And Kanan was usually up around this hour to meditate anyway.

 

Ezra lightly rapped on Kanan’s door. He didn’t want anyone else to hear him, and if Kanan was still asleep, he didn’t want to wake him either. “Kanan?” Ezra whispered.

 

No response.

 

Ezra tried again, just a tiny bit louder. “Kanan?”

 

Still nothing. _That’s strange._

 

Ezra sighed. As much as he would’ve liked to talk to Kanan, he couldn’t wait around on the ship for him to wake up. Besides, if he had ran into Sabine before Kanan, he wasn’t sure if he could bear it. And as unlikely as he believed it to be, he definitely wanted to avoid the possibility of running into Wedge leaving Sabine’s room…

 

Ezra shook his head. He had no solid evidence that Sabine would move that fast with someone, even with Wedge. But if there was even a slight chance of that happening, it wasn’t a risk worth taking. Ezra’s shoulders rose and fell as he let out a deep sigh. With nothing else left for him on the _Ghost,_ he strode quickly and quietly out of the ship.

 

Stars disappeared one by one from the night sky over Atollon. The cool breeze felt good against Ezra’s face, and he took in a deep breath through his nostrils. Being outside certainly helped.

 

Since he had nothing else planned for himself, he decided the best thing for him to do would be to go out and train. It might help him take his mind of things, and he could avoid Sabine and the others. Walking over to a couple of parked speeder bikes near the _Ghost_ , he hopped on one and headed out into the desert to train on his own.

 

He went out and found a new training spot. Now that he was out in the desert, he realized how soothing it was to be alone, so he avoided any places where Kanan or the others might find him. He found a secluded canyon just below the ridge of a large coral mesa. He could see a lone krykna spider in the distance from where he was, but it seemed preoccupied with chasing some wild dokma. Besides, Ezra had learned how to deal with them. He parked his speeder and set his things down on a flat segment of coral that protruded out of the ground. The sun was starting to get just a bit higher by this point, so he removed his jacket and placed it on the ground as well. He walked over to a flat clearing, then kneeled down to meditate.

 

Usually whenever he meditated, he visualized something simple in this mind to focus on. A stone, a tree, or a star. Today, in the desert of Atollon, he somehow felt it appropriate to picture a stream. He closed his eyes and started to breath deeply.

 

_Focus on a single point in the galaxy. Shut out all distractions, and make that point your entire world. But when you want to expand on that point, don’t try to look beyond it with your eyes, hear your surroundings with your ears, or move outside of it on your feet. Instead, reach out with the Force. Let it guide you. Let it fill you. Through the Force, you can feel the entire galaxy around you without ever moving from that point._

 

This was just one lesson on meditation that Kanan had given Ezra. And it usually worked. But something was different today…

 

Ezra focused on the stream in his mind. But it wasn’t clear. It was clouded. Mist swirled around the bank, obscuring his vision. What was happening? Why couldn’t he focus? He tried to hold to the Force, but he could feel himself slipping. He couldn’t stay with it. The Force was pulling away from him. The mist surrounding the stream became thicker.

 

Then, he heard something. A splash. Something in the water.

 

_But what was it?_

 

His body tensed as he tried to reach out toward the source of the noise. He could begin to see it take shape in his mind. It wasn’t a something. It was a someone.

 

Sabine. Standing in the stream. Staring at him. Not with love. Not with hate. Just a blank, expressionless stare. Her snow and lavender hair, her almond eyes, her soft lips. She said nothing. Ezra said nothing, even though he wanted to. But before he could, she turned and walked away, disappearing before him. Leaving him alone. Leaving him in peace.

 

That’s what he wanted. Wasn’t it? For her to be out of his life? To not torment his heart anymore? To lose his best friend and comrade?

 

_No…_

 

Ezra reached out after her. Not with the Force, but with his hand. Trying to stop her. He stumbled forward into the white darkness. _Wait,_ he called to her. _Please, don’t go. I’m sorry! I’m sorry!_

 

Ezra’s eyes snapped open to see a pair of pale pincers and glossy black eyes right in front of his face. Yelling in surprise, Ezra fell backwards and started shuffling away from the krykna spider that had somehow appeared out of nowhere. Ezra’s eyes widened as it slowly lurched forward on spindly white legs, hissing and snapping its pincers at him.

 

Ezra breathed rapidly as he managed to get up to his feet. His weapons were too far from him, and the wall of the canyon was just behind him. And the krykna was getting dangerously close.

 

Acting quickly, Ezra spied a heavy stone on the ground. Reaching out with the Force, he stretched out his hand and lifted the stone from the ground. He then sent it flying toward the krykna. The rock struck the spider just above its eyes, and the force of the blow knocked it off its legs as it shrieked in pain. Ezra noticed that a crack had appeared on its shell-like exterior where the rock had hit it, and a yellow fluid was oozing out. He was just about to take the opportunity to grab his lightsaber, when the krykna began to retreat, shrieking as it scurried away from him.

 

It was an odd occurrence. Krykna seldom travelled alone, and they usually never retreated after being wounded just once. But it looks like Ezra had gotten lucky. This time.

 

Ezra’s breath slowed as the danger subsided. But why did that happen? He didn’t sense, or even hear it approach, and instead of using the Force to calm it down, he acted out in fear. But he wasn’t afraid of the krykna anymore. So his fear had to be from…

 

During his meditation, he had allowed his thoughts to dwell on Sabine. And it had turned into a vision of her leaving him. Leaving him so she could be free to go after Wedge with her entire being.

 

The same lonely feeling that ate at him last night attacked him again. His stomach burned with it. Ezra blinked back tears as he fell to his knee and hung his head.

 

_Do I want her in my life at all? Or not?_

 

The answer eluded him for the rest of the day as he exercised and practiced with his lightsaber. He had somehow managed to pass the entire day doing nothing but training. He couldn’t remember the last time he had worked so hard. He remembered that he sometimes shirked training so he could bother Sabine. He would convince her to help him pull a prank on Zeb, or give her a new helmet for her paint, or she would show him her newest creations in her sketchbook, or make him listen with her to a new music recording she had just acquired.

 

But with her out of the way today, he didn’t have those distractions, and he could focus strictly on improving his skills as a Jedi. For all he knew, Sabine was just holding him back from his full potential. That was why Jedi were forbidden from attachments, right? So they could focus inwardly, making themselves the best they could be.

 

 _Maybe that’s what I should do from now on_ , Ezra thought to himself. Maybe if he let go of his fear of losing her, he could regain his focus.

 

After spending the whole day alone in the desert, Ezra rode his speeder back to the _Ghost._ Night had already fallen, and he was certain he would get a lecture from Kanan or Hera. But if Sabine was already asleep and he wouldn’t have to face her, it would be worth it. When he could see the ship’s familiar profile against the starry sky, he parked his speeder and headed inside.

 

The corridor was dark, and he couldn’t hear any voices or activity. Maybe everyone was already asleep. _Good._

 

As he stepped into the kitchen, Ezra realized how hungry he was. He had only a few survival rations with him when he left, and he had barely eaten any of that. Rifling around to see what was leftover, Ezra managed to scrounge up a cold but sufficient meal. After he finished eating alone, Ezra could suddenly feel himself overwhelmed with fatigue. His room was only steps away from him, but for some reason, the kitchen table seemed unusually comfortable. Yawning, Ezra folded his arms on the table and laid his head down, falling fast asleep in almost no time at all.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been there before his head suddenly snapped up. The dim light above the kitchen table was still on, but for some reason, everything else was dark. _What happened? Was there a power surge?_

 

But before Ezra could get up to investigate, he saw something in the corner of his eye. Far away from him, yet still visible, he saw the profile of a long figure, their back turned to him, details covered in shadow. _Who is that?_

 

The figure was motionless at first, but soon began to move. Not toward Ezra, or in any direction. The figure was just moving in place, swaying back and forth, tilting the head, moving the shoulders and arms. He could then hear something. Faint at first, but it grew louder, even though the figure stayed at the same distance. It was the sound of a voice, humming softly. He could also hear the sound of something moving against fabric. Then, the smacking sound of lips. Ezra suddenly realized that what he was looking at was not one person, but two. As if to confirm his realization, the figure started turning in his direction, revealing another one pressed up close. He could now see their faces. Sabine and Wedge, locked in a passionate embrace. Their hands moving across each other’s bodies, their lips interlocking and releasing over and over again as they explored each other with their mouths, completely oblivious to the fact that Ezra could see them as plain as day.

 

The misery that consumed Ezra just last night resurfaced in full force. But something else came along with it. Anger. He was angry that they would brazenly display their love right there in front of him. Rubbing it in his face, without a single regard for the feelings he had for Sabine.

 

Ezra couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

Standing up from the table, he started marching toward them, ready to tell them off. But before he could even make it a few meters, he suddenly felt a force knock him on his stomach from behind. Before he could get up, he felt a heavy foot on his back. He raised his head and looked over his shoulder. Zeb was standing above him, his foot pressing Ezra firmly against the ground.

 

“Zeb?” Ezra asked in confusion. “What are you…”

 

Zeb shook his head. “It’s time to let go of this, kid.”

 

_Zeb? Why? After everything you did for me, why are you now…_

 

Two more figures appeared in front of Ezra, looking down at him. Kanan and Hera. Kanan had his arms folded, and Hera looked at Ezra with a disapproving look.

 

“You need to let go of your attachments,” Kanan censured him. “Only strong Jedi like me have room in their lives for love, anyway.”

 

“He’s right,” Hera agreed. “And Sabine has made her decision. You need to leave her alone.”

 

 _I know! I know!_ Ezra screamed in his mind. _But she’s still my friend! I need her in my life, even if she doesn’t choose me!_ Ezra looked ahead at where Sabine and Wedge were. They were now holding hands, looking lovingly into each other’s eyes.

 

“I love you,” Wedge whispered to Sabine.

 

“And I love you,” Sabine whispered back.

 

Ezra was still lying on his stomach, trapped by the heavy weight of Zeb’s foot. And he could feel a sharp, stabbing pain rising out of the earth and burrowing into his heart. He knew that this was how it needed to be. But he couldn’t watch it anymore! He had to get away from it all.

 

He struggled to push himself up, but Zeb pressed back harder. Kanan and Hera continued staring at him with their forbidding looks. Ezra roared as he strained against the heavy weight on his back as Wedge and Sabine intertwined with each other all over again. Anger welled throughout his body, and a red light began to fill his vision…

 

“Hey, Ezra.”

 

Ezra’s eyes snapped open, and he raised his head sharply as he was suddenly pulled out of his nightmare. He turned to see Sabine’s face. She was alone, but after what he had just saw, he couldn’t stand to see her, even by herself. He slid across the seat away from her as quickly as he could, trying to put as much distance between himself and her as possible.

 

“Did I scare you?” Sabine was smiling as she spoke to him, and she didn’t seem to realize that he had just had a dream that would make seeing her the last thing we would ever want at that moment. She turned away from him, apparently occupied with cleaning a caf cup in the sink. He noticed that her hair was slightly damp, and she often took showers just before going to bed. Which meant that she wasn’t already asleep when he had got back earlier...

 

He didn’t want to talk to her right now. He had to get away from her. While her back was still turned to him, he quietly slipped out of the seat so she wouldn’t notice, then hurried to his room. He could hear her continue talking as he left, but whatever it was, he didn’t want to hear it. He just couldn’t be around her right now.

 

Back in his dark room, quiet except for the sound of Zeb’s snoring, Ezra tiredly made his way up to his bunk. He looked at his chronometer. The hour was _very_ late. And Sabine had only just got back. _What could she have been doing so late at night?_

 

Ezra’s thoughts immediately went to his dream from before. _What if that’s exactly what they were doing? What if they were doing...more?_ Ezra knew that rebel soldiers faced the risk of death almost every day. He also knew that a lot of people on base had a philosophy of living each day like it was their last. Did Sabine and Wedge have the same idea tonight?

 

Ezra had tried all day to avoid Sabine so that he could finally feel some peace of mind. And now, that peace of mind felt farther away than ever before. He rolled over in his bunk, not sure if the ceaseless anguish he felt in his heart was making him tired or keeping him from sleep again. He didn’t know how long he stared ahead into the dark before he finally fell asleep.

 

The next day, Ezra awoke much in same way he had the morning before: fully alert, early in the morning, before anyone else was awake. And much like yesterday, the same empty feeling in his chest remained. Not wanting to dwell on it too long, he jumped down from his bed, dressed, gathered his things, and headed out the door, all without waking Zeb.

 

Ezra was just about to head out of the living space corridor when a voice stopped him from behind. “Ezra!”

 

Ezra turned to see Kanan standing in the hall. He looked like he had just got out of bed, and he wore only his pants which hung low on his hips. His unseeing gaze was turned on Ezra. “You’re up early,” Kanan observed.

 

“I’ve got a lot to do today,” Ezra replied, shrugging.

 

“You must’ve been busy yesterday too,” Kanan said. His voice wasn’t accusatory, but he was definitely concerned. “You weren’t answering your comm.”

 

“Sorry. I left it here. I wanted to do some training and I didn’t want to be interrupted.”

 

“I admire the dedication, but you really should check in every now and then. And if you want to train, I could come along with you.” Again, Kanan’s voice wasn’t tinged with the usual lecturing tone he seemed to have more of these days.

 

But for some reason, Ezra just wanted to be alone. Even from those closest to him that weren’t Sabine. “Thanks Kanan, but I just need to practice some things you’ve already taught me. Can’t let myself get rusty on the basics.” He turned to leave once more.

 

“Ezra,” Kanan called to him again, stopping him. “Is something bothering you?”

 

Ezra swallowed, but didn’t let his flat tone of voice change. “No. Why would anything be bothering me?”

 

Kanan sighed. “I just got the feeling last night that you were troubled. I got a similar feeling this morning, just now.”

 

Ezra considered Kanan’s words for a moment. Kanan wasn’t just a master to him. He was also family. Someone Ezra could turn to for advice. Maybe Kanan could tell him something he needed to hear. Kanan did have a lot of life experience outside of being a Jedi.

 

“You can tell me anything, Ezra.”

 

Ezra paused before answering. “Well, I…”

 

But before Ezra could continue, he noticed where Kanan was standing. Kanan wasn’t standing outside of his own cabin. The open door that he had just emerged from was Hera’s. The two of them had spent the night together. And judging from the small hickey that was just above Kanan’s left hip, it was likely in the way that lovers often did. That probably also explained why he wasn’t in his cabin yesterday morning either. When Ezra actually needed him.

 

Ezra was of course happy that Kanan and Hera were together. He, like the rest of the crew, hoped to see them married someday after the war was over, if not sooner. But seeing his master standing there, having just been in the embrace of a lover just hours ago reminded Ezra of the loneliness and heartbreak he was faced to shoulder on his own. Ezra then remembered the line that Kanan had said to him in his dream last night when he fell asleep at the table. _Only strong Jedi like me have room in their lives for love, anyway._ Ezra knew it had just been a dream. But somehow, that didn’t matter to him right now.

 

Ezra shook his head and turned away, heading out of the ship. “Nevermind,” he called behind him. “You wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Ezra!” Kanan called, his voice louder now.

 

Ezra turned back, furious at how nosey Kanan was being. “Look, not everything in my life has to do with the Force or with Jedi training, so unless it has something to do with that, it’s none of your business, is it?” He angrily ran out of the ship without taking a comm. The place he was used to calling home was quickly becoming a place he was always trying to get away from.

 

Under the cool blanket of a dawn sky, Ezra sped out on his bike toward the same secluded spot he had found the other day. Setting down his things, he prepared himself for another day of rigorous training. He really did find it helped to take his mind off Sabine.

 

As the day passed, the sun rose higher and the heat became more intense as Ezra’s internal body temperature increased with each gruelling exercise. He stripped off his shirt and jacket and set them on the seat of his speeder, letting the breeze brush his torso that had become drenched with sweat. He also removed his boots and socks, letting the soft sand mingle between his bare toes. Now a bit more comfortable, he resumed his lightsaber forms. He imagined targets in his mind as he slashed, swung and sliced the air, keeping his feet in step with his body. The only sound he could hear was the hum of his emerald lightsaber.

 

After going over the techniques almost a hundred times, he set down his saber and took a break, drinking some water and toweling off. As he rested, he heard the familiar call of a convor. He looked up to see the golden-brown bird perched on a stalk of coral that protruded out of the ridge high above his head. The convor looked down at Ezra, tilting its head slightly as it studied him with its large, curious eyes.

 

Ezra smiled. _They’re actually kind of cute_ , he thought to himself. “Looks like it’s just you and me, buddy. But we don’t need girlfriends to be happy, right?”

 

The entire galaxy must think his life is a joke, because just as the words left Ezra’s mouth, the perched convor was suddenly joined by another one with pink plumage. The two birds immediately snuggled up close, closing their eyes while cooing contentedly.

 

Ezra sighed. _Even the animals here are rubbing it in._ To add to the injury, the pink feathers of the newly arrived convor reminded him of Sabine’s armor. Shaking the distraction from his mind, Ezra resumed his lightsaber exercises.

 

He wasn’t able to continue for long, because he was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice. “Ezra?”

 

 _No. Not now. Not here._ Ezra had finally found a quiet place where he could be alone. And now Sabine had found it. Well, he wasn’t going to let her ruin his day for him. And if she had something to say, he didn’t want to hear it. Ezra switched off his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. Then, without even looking her in the eye, he marched swiftly to the speeder, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. He wasn’t going to move slowly enough for her to get started. She was probably here just to remind him that just because she was with Wedge now that didn’t mean Ezra could just go off on his own. That sounded exactly like something she would say.

 

“Ezra, what’s wrong?” Sabine asked softly.

 

 _And now she’s pretending she doesn’t even know. Is she really that oblivious to what’s happening around her?_ Ezra pulled on his jacket, but didn’t fasten it up; he could do that later when he was away from her. “Nothing,” he replied shortly. _Obviously my feelings meant nothing to you, so there’s nothing to talk about, is there?_ He sat down on the ground to put on his socks and boots, still refusing to acknowledge her.

 

“It doesn’t seem like nothing to me,” Sabine said as she crouched down next to him.

 

Ezra could feel his pain swell up in his heart again as she drew close to him. Trying to keep his voice from breaking, Ezra snapped at her. “Will you just leave me alone please?”

 

“Why Ezra? What happened?”

 

 _Is she even pretending?_ Ezra wondered. _Did she never even realize that I cared for her at all?_ The worst week of his life was somehow finding ways to get even worse.

 

Ezra couldn’t contain his frustration anymore. “You always tell me to leave you alone so why can’t you take your own advice!” In all the years that they had known each other, there couldn’t possibly have been a time when Sabine wanted Ezra to leave her alone as much as he wanted her to leave him alone at this moment. _So the rules don’t apply to you, huh?_

 

But despite raising his voice to her, Sabine still didn’t seem to get the hint. “Oh, I’d be happy to leave you alone, except you’ve been worrying everyone and I came to find out what is wrong with you!”

 

Right after he finished putting on his boots, Ezra quickly shuffled from Sabine, turning his back to her. The absolute last thing he wanted to hear from her was a lecture.

 

But uncharacteristically, she apologized instead of continuing to berate him. “Ezra I’m sorry for yelling.” She let out a sigh. “Look, if you don’t want to talk that’s fine, but I’ve got a shipment to inventory, so if you want to help, maybe we can talk while we count stuff.”

 

 _Helping you isn’t exactly something I feel like doing right now_ , Ezra thought bitterly. _How could I even be around you right now? Why do you keep coming back? Why can’t you just let me forget about you?_ Ezra’s eyes were starting to fill with tears, and he realized he could hide his sorrow from her no longer. He might as well let it all out now. Turning his head sharply toward her, he asked “why don’t you ask your boyfriend to help?” If Sabine wasn’t going to acknowledge what was going on, he might as well do it for her.

 

Sabine looked back at him with a confused look. “What?”

 

Ezra still couldn’t believe she was still keeping up the act. But even if she didn’t know that he had seen Sabine and Wedge last night, he was tired of her dodging the subject. “Don’t play dumb! I saw you with him.” He took a moment to breath and regain some composure. But he couldn’t regain much. “I saw you kissing him right after you’d kissed me.”

 

Sabine looked genuinely surprised. He hoped she at least felt some measure of shame. “Ezra…” she started to speak, but Ezra quickly got to his feet, and the sharp motion stopped her.

 

Fists shaking at his side, Ezra’s thoughts and feelings came flooding out of his mouth like water from a broken levee. “You were kissing him! You kissed my cheek and I...I don’t know how I could’ve been so stupid!” Ezra’s voice was definitely shaking, but he couldn’t stop now. “I can’t believe that for all these years I’ve grown closer to you and trusted you with my heart and then you lead me to think that maybe I stand a chance…” Ezra’s voice then broke into sobs. But he no longer cared. “You kissed my cheek, held my hand, and the way you looked at me during that song Max and Sella sang I thought…” Ezra pushed his fists into his eyes, trying to hide the tears that now flowed freely down his face. “And then you go off with him! You played my feelings and then got what you really wanted from him. You came home late last night, I can only assume what you were doing with him was amazing for you. Were you planning on keeping me around to play with as well?”

 

Ezra regretted the last line a little bit, but what was said had been said. He was embarrassed to be crying like this in front of her, so he thought it was only fair that she be a little embarrassed too. He lowered his fists from his eyes so he could get a view of Sabine’s face, just to see if she looked even the slightest bit guilty about what she had done to him.

 

What he saw instead was completely unexpected.

 

Sabine didn’t look angry, defensive, or even annoyed. Her head wasn’t turned away or looking down. She was looking right into his eyes. And she was crying.

 

She _was crying? Why? She wasn’t hurt like I was,_ Ezra thought to himself. He didn’t understand it at all, but the redness in her eyes and glistening moisture on her cheeks were as plain as day. And in an instant, the anger, sorrow, and frustration in his heart were replaced with a sudden need to take her in his arms, hold her close, and comfort her. Almost involuntarily he took a step forward, but stopped when he realized that it was probably his fault she was crying.

 

“Ezra, I told him that I wasn’t ready for a relationship at all. With anyone.” Her words came out in sobs. “He asked for one kiss and I felt sorry for what had happened so I gave it to him.”

 

A painful feeling of realization spread through Ezra’s body.

 

Sabine continued. She was breathing hard, and her arms were slowly circling around her middle. She looked like she was in real pain. “I’m not his Ezra, I’ll never be his. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m so sorry Ezra.”

 

Ezra squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. _Of course. Of course it was your own fault,_ he told himself. Wedge may have had genuinely strong feelings for Sabine, and his chance to confess them to her were ruined by Ezra’s jealous scheming. Wedge must’ve been devastated, and Sabine had sensed that in him. And she knew of only one way to comfort him at the time.

 

_Ezra Bridger, you idiot._

 

Sabine began speaking again, her voice still trembling. “Ezra, I kissed him, but it didn’t mean anything. I won’t kiss your lips because it would mean something to you.”

 

Ezra suddenly looked up at her. _She really does know how I feel._

 

“I can’t kiss you because I know how much you like me and I won’t hurt you Ezra.” She paused, as if waiting for a response. But Ezra could think of nothing to say. Sabine continued. “I don’t kiss you because I want you to have kisses that mean something.” Her last words came out as a choking sob. Ezra could still think of nothing to say in response. Seeing her like this was too much. He felt like he done something terrible to her, and he couldn’t think of a way to make it right.

 

Sabine slowly stepped closer to him. Ezra almost flinched when her hand gently grasped the edge of his unzipped jacket. She had a pleading look in her eyes. “Ezra, please say something.”

 

Ezra felt fresh tears in his eyes at the sight of this strong, passionate, wonderful girl telling him that she was sorry. That she cared. Maybe not in the way he had hoped, but in that moment he could feel just how much she cared about him; as a comrade, as a crewmate, and as a dear friend. And Ezra’s jealousy had blinded him to her true feelings.

 

“I’m an idiot,” he heard himself say out loud.

 

Sabine’s eyes were surprised again. Somehow, the expression made him laugh. The maelstrom of feeling in his heart was suddenly replaced by laughter, almost miraculously. “I thought...oh Sabine, I’m an idiot!” He turned to Sabine, and still laughing, he put his arms around her and held her close to him. The two shared a happy silence for a moment as their previously intense breathing slowed to a steady pace.

 

Ezra buried his head close to her, and whispered in her ear. “Can we be friends again?” After the last several days of heartbreak, anger, and misery, all he wanted was to let things go back to the way they were - when they could laugh and talk and be together without any kind of tension.

 

Sabine laughed breathily, sniffing slightly. “I thought we were.”

 

 _Good enough for me,_ Ezra thought to himself. Pulling away from her, he realized that Sabine’s face was almost completely wet. Ezra removed his jacket and gently started wiping her face with it.

 

“Ezra stop, you’re gonna get snot all over your jacket,” Sabine protested, laughing a little as he rubbed her face with the rough fabric.

 

“I can wash it,” Ezra said, smiling. He tied the jacket around his waist. With her face now dry and beaming, Ezra hugged his best friend again. “Can we forget that I’m an idiot?” he asked her, rubbing circles on her back.

 

“I don’t know. Can we?” Sabine asked jokingly as she stepped back. “Only if we wait a while before going back to base. I probably look like a monster from crying so hard.”

 

Ezra didn’t want to ruin the moment of rebuilding their friendship, but old habits die hard. “A cute monster,” he said flirtatiously. Sabine rolled her eyes. Exactly the way she always did. Letting out a sigh, she sat and laid herself down on the ground. Ezra laid down beside her, looking up at the sky. “It’s awkward to hug you with your armor on,” he told her. He couldn’t resist teasing her a little more.

 

Sabine laughed and shoved him playfully with her elbow. For the next minute or so, they just stared up at the sky in silence. And it didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. Ezra knew he had his friend back.

 

However, there were still some things about what Sabine had said earlier that weighed on his mind…

 

Ezra broke the silence. “So you told him you don’t want a relationship at all right now?”

 

Sabine let out a long breath. She didn’t seem annoyed, but rather thoughtful. “Yes, I don’t want anything right now. I want to focus on being me and working on this rebellion.”

 

After a long silence, Ezra replied. “You sound like Hera.” Of course, Ezra knew that while Hera and Kanan didn’t label themselves as a couple officially, they certainly acted like one a lot.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Sabine agreed. “But don’t get any ideas about being my Kanan. I’m not getting involved with anyone until I want to. Especially not you.”

 

 _Wait, did that mean I’m the last person she would ever want to get involved with?_ Ezra didn’t quite understand her meaning. And he knew that if he needed to be sure about Sabine’s feelings about him, now was the only time they could talk about it. “Wha...what do you mean especially not me?” he asked softly.

 

“I mean you live across the hall from me and I value your friendship too much right now to even dream of sneaking around with you.” She seemed to finish that last thought rather quickly.

 

 _So she_ has _thought about it._ Ezra turned to look at her, “But if you did want to...that would mean that you’d like me, right?” He could feel his face flush slightly.

 

Sabine turned to look at him, fixing him with a no-nonsense look. “Don’t get any ideas about me Ezra Bridger,” she warned him. “I’m not that easily won.”

 

Ezra turned his eyes back to the sky. _It’s almost like she saying that she_ can _be won._ The thought made him grin ear to ear. _Maybe there’s a future for us after all._

 

“And what are you smiling at?” Sabine asked as she sat up. _Uh-oh_. She had caught him.

 

Ezra sat up too, the wide grin quickly leaving his face. “Nothing,” he said quickly. He stood up, then held a hand out to Sabine and pulled her to her feet. “We should get back to base.”

 

Just then, Ezra felt a sudden rush of fear. Not in his heart, but nearby. He felt it through the Force.

 

“Ezra!”

 

The fear was coming from Sabine. Instinctively, he grabbed her hands from behind her just before she could draw her pistols. He looked around to see that a group of krykna spiders had approached them. “No. Don’t shoot them.” He kept his voice as steady as he could. He needed to get Sabine to calm down before they got too close. They could sense her fear just as well as Ezra could sense theirs. Slowly, keeping his grip on her wrists tight, he lead Sabine away from the spiders. The krykna spiders clicked their beaked mouths, hissing threateningly as they slowly crawled forward.

 

“Ezra, they’re getting closer!” Sabine protested, struggling against his grip. But Ezra was determined to protect both her and the spiders. And he understood how to do that.

 

Ezra pried Sabine’s grip open and forced her to release her weapons. He held onto her closed fists, pressing them against his thighs so she couldn’t lash out at the spiders. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. “It’s ok Sabine, just be calm and they won’t hurt you.”

 

“What?” Sabine breathed in panic.

 

“Kanan taught me this, you have to trust me. Be calm,” Ezra told her in a gentle, but firm voice. He spoke softly into her ear. “Focus on me. Close your eyes. Trust me.” He reached out through the Force, calling out to her mind, telling her that everything was going to be alright. He could feel her mind resisting him, but he continued pressing on her, trying to quiet her fears.

 

Ezra listened for the chattering sound of the krykna. They were still near, but they didn’t sound like they were getting close or preparing to attack. He felt Sabine’s back move against his chest as her breathing became more steady and aligned with his. It was almost like they were one. The fear that he had felt in her heart earlier was starting to subside.

 

Ezra opened his eyes to look at the krykna. They weren’t retreating yet, but they didn’t advance, either. Ezra observed the krykna that was closest to them. He noticed a dark welt on its head, just above the eyes. It looked like something had struck its head hard. Suddenly, Ezra remembered. The krykna that stood closest to him was the same one that he had encountered yesterday. The one he had hurt with a stone.

 

Feeling pity and regret swell into him, Ezra reached out to the spider through the Force. Closing his eyes, he pushed past the spider’s frightening physical form, reaching into its mind to find the spirit that dwelled within it. He channeled his love and his sympathy to it. _I’m sorry about yesterday,_ Ezra said in his mind. _I was angry and afraid. It wasn’t your fault. And I took it out on you. But I’m alright now. I don’t have any fear or anger anymore. I’m sorry. And I hope you recover soon. And please don’t worry about my friend. She doesn’t mean you any harm either._

 

Ezra turned his mind back to Sabine. _It’s alright, Sabine. There’s nothing to worry about. I’ll never let anything happen to you. Just let go of your fear._

 

Ezra listened closely. He could hear the clicking sound of the lead krykna’s pincers, and the tapping of its legs on the ground. But in his mind, Ezra could feel fear and anger leaving the spider. He could then feel it leave the other krykna behind it, and a feeling of calm spread to them all.

 

“Good, it’s working,” Ezra whispered to Sabine. He kept his eyes shut, but he knew there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. He could feel Sabine’s spirit getting calmer, and he could even start to feel her body relax. Her fists loosened, and he felt her palms flatten against his legs. Shutting out the sensation of the physical contact between them, he focused on his breathing and the spiders, reassuring them that they were not a threat.

 

After an uncertain amount of time, Ezra finally opened his eyes. The spiders had gone. Ezra didn’t allow himself a sigh of relief. He kept his breathing level and focused, even though they were now alone. “I’m letting go now,” Ezra told Sabine. They had waited long enough. Besides, if they stayed in this position much longer, Ezra worried that he may not be able to keep his focus off her body pressed close to his. He released her hands and stepped back. He was pleased to see that Sabine was still as calm as she was just a moment ago. And that she had trusted him.

 

Sabine turned to face him. “Why did they leave?”

 

Ezra shrugged. “Kanan said they only attack when you’re a threat to them. They came to investigate us and when they saw we were calm they left.” The danger was gone, and it was about time for them to get back, so Ezra turned away from Sabine and started toward the bike to prepare for the ride back to base.

 

“Hey Ezra?”

 

“Yeah?” Ezra replied over his shoulder, busy with getting his things packed on the bike.

 

“That feeling of calm...was that...you?”

 

Ezra turned to face Sabine. She had stepped a bit closer by now. Ezra chuckled nervously. He wasn’t sure if Sabine would appreciate it if she knew that he was trying to influence her through the Force, even if it was to save their lives. Still, she had the right to know. “I may have sent some through the Force to you,” he confessed. He did feel a bit guilty, but Sabine was alright now. And that was all that mattered. “But I only did it because you weren’t relaxing.”

 

Sabine walked over to his side. She didn’t seem angry, “Well it worked. Thanks.”

 

Relief washed over Ezra. “I thought you’d be mad,” he said, passing a hand over the seat of the speeder bike.

 

Sabine shrugged at him. “Normally I wouldn’t feel comfortable with you playing around in my emotions, but hey, it got them to back off so I guess I can let it slide this time.”

 

“Good,” Ezra replied as he mounted the bike. _Don’t worry,_ he said in his mind. _I’ll never try to influence you like that for any other reason than keeping you safe from harm. I promise._

 

“Oh yeah!” Sabine suddenly punched his arm hard.

 

Ezra winced. “Ow! What - “

 

“That’s for thinking I was out late with Wedge when I was fixing up the Phantom last night. Keep your nasty opinions of me out of your head.”

 

Ezra grimaced. He had completely forgotten about his accusation against her earlier. And the fact that she had been doing a favor for the whole crew made him feel more guilty. “I said I was an idiot,” he reminded her.

 

Sabine climbed onto the bike behind him, placing her hands on his waist. Ezra knew there was nothing romantic behind the gesture, but he still felt himself quiver with joy. “And I already knew you were, so let’s get back to base and no more will be said,” she said in a teasing voice.

 

Ezra laughed. He could always count on Sabine to make him feel better. “I’ll have a bruise there,” he told her, rubbing his arm.

 

“Good,” Sabine said, grinning. “Then maybe you’ll remember not to be an idiot. Now, are you going to drive us back or do I have to switch places with you?”

 

Ezra smiled to himself. _Yes, ma’am._ Ezra fired up the throttle, speeding away from the desert canyon, heading for home.

 

For now, Ezra didn’t care that he and Sabine weren’t together the way he had always hoped. He was just glad that the darkness that had filled his heart for the last two days had finally lifted, and he could look forward to the happy days he would spend with his best friend.

 

And maybe someday, after the war was over, he and Sabine could finally have a nice, long talk about their future...

 

\---

 

Special thanks to foxsykitsune for giving me the chance to work with her on this story! She's an uncommonly talented author, so go check out her complete works [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsykitsune/pseuds/foxsykitsune)


	4. Between You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra decides to ask Sabine if she'd like to paint the TIE fighter he stole with Zeb. But what will she say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another foxsykitsune Sabezra story, retold from Ezra's point of view. Check out the original by following the link below!

Read the original [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8714833/chapters/20544475)

 

Ezra took a step back from his newly arranged collection of Imperial helmets, humming with satisfaction. He always liked sorting and organizing them back on his homestead, but here on the  _ Ghost, _ it was different. Each helmet now sported its own unique color scheme. Before, he just kept them as a way of tallying personal victories against the Empire. But now, with each one decorated with colored lines and patterns, he actually kind of wished he had an excuse to wear them!

 

But the biggest perk of getting a new helmet was that it gave him a reason to talk to Sabine. He would hand her his newest acquisition, and although she would initially shake her head or roll her eyes at him, it wouldn’t be long before she was smiling in thought about how she could customize it. She would furrow her brow slightly or place a thumb to her chin, and Ezra could tell that her artistic mind was at work. That was always the best part of giving her a new helmet to paint.

 

Ezra considered all the graffiti work that Sabine liked doing on Imperial property. Sometimes on a mission, when they were waiting in cover, Sabine would quickly tag a wall or a crate before anyone even noticed (although, Ezra always noticed). He was fairly certain that she enjoyed it not just because she liked to paint, but also because she got a genuine thrill from disrupting the stringent and monochrome aesthetic of the Empire.

 

Which is why for the past couple of days, Ezra was thinking it might be a good idea to tell her about a certain piece of Imperial equipment that he and Zeb had gotten ahold of not too long ago…

 

_ You know what, why not?  _ Ezra smiled as he looked at his collection of colorful headgear.  _ If she’s not interested, no big deal. But if she is… _

 

Ezra wondered if providing her with the opportunity might make her think better of him.

 

In any case, the potential gains from this proposal far outweighed any risks. Ezra headed out of his room and strode right over to Sabine’s.  _ Just remember,  _ he told himself as he stood in front of her door.  _ Don’t waste her time with small talk. She hates that. Just get right to the point. _

 

“OK, here goes,” Ezra braced himself. He took a deep breath, then tapped on her door. After a moment, the door slid open, revealing an annoyed-looking Sabine. Ezra flinched back from her glare.  _ Don't give up. You've made it this far, and a lot of our conversations start like this anyway. _

 

Sabine's harsh expression lessened slightly, to Ezra's relief. “What?” she asked shortly.

 

Ezra checked both ways down the corridor before pointing past Sabine into her room, silently asking if he could come in. Sabine cocked an eyebrow at him, not making any sign of letting him past. Ezra hoped she hadn't gotten the wrong idea. Trying to shift the tone, he rolled his eyes, smirking a little.” I have a secret to tell you!” he whispered.

 

Sabine still looked unsure, but she stepped aside to let him in, closing the door after he entered. “So spill,” she told him casually.

 

Ezra was about to get right to the heart of the matter, but he stopped when he saw the image on Sabine's canvas. She had drawn a stunning mountain range, with the peaks reaching out above a sea of mist. A setting sun splashed colorful streams of light across the landscape. He glanced to see that she was using a picture as a reference. But the image that she was creating was not just a strict copy of the picture, but rather like an interpretation of it. As if it were how the image appeared in her mind.  _ What was that called again?  _

 

Ezra had seen plenty of Sabine's graffiti work and exaggerated caricatures, but this was nothing like any work of hers that he had seen before. It was like seeing a whole new side of her. Her work was...It was…

 

“This is really pretty,” Ezra said as he drew his face closer to the image. He wished he could think of something more profound to say, but nothing came to him. His words were lost in Sabine’s art.

 

Sabine put a hand his shoulder, pushing him back slightly. She didn't seem to like him standing so close to her work. “Thanks, but that's not why you're here. What is it you wanted to say?”

 

Ezra put on his best, confident smile. “Well I have a secret project that I think you would enjoy.” Ezra waited expectantly for what he hoped would be an intrigued, or even vaguely interested reaction.

 

Sabine just stood in front of him, arms folded over her chest. “And?” she asked impatiently.

 

Ezra frowned. He was hoping he could take her to it and surprise her. But he should've known that Sabine was the kind of person who wouldn't go anywhere with anyone if they thought it might be a waste of time. He shrugged hesitantly. “Uh...That's where it gets complicated.”

 

Sabine rolled her eyes. “Just give me the details on this oh so special project. Ok?” She smiled slightly, and Ezra congratulated himself on finally piquing her interest.

 

“Alright, but first I have to know you won't tell anyone. Got it?” Ezra was taking a leap of faith by asking her to trust him. But he reminded himself that the possible outcome was worth the risk of getting on her nerves.

 

Sabine nodded. “Yeah, sure kid.”

 

Ezra shook his head. 'Yeah, sure’ wasn't going to cut it. Sabine's impression of the project aside, Ezra knew that if Hera or Kanan found out about this, he'd be in big trouble. “You have to swear it.” 

 

Sabine chuckled. “Fine. I swear I won't tell.” She had agreed, and now she seemed genuinely interested.

 

Ezra launched right into it. “Ok, so remember how Zeb and I stole that TIE fighter?”

 

“Yeah, the one you guys crashed?”

 

Ezra smiled. That was the story he and Zeb had agreed on to ease Kanan and Hera’s concerns. “Well, what if I told you we didn't really crash it?”

 

Sabine raised her eyebrows. “Really? What did you do with it?”

 

“We hid it,” Ezra proudly revealed. “That's where you come in. I was thinking maybe you could uh, give it a little face lift. You know, a bit of color.”

 

Sabine's expression softened, an intrigued smile forming on her lips.  _ Does she like the idea?  _ He really hoped that the look in her eye didn't mean that she was thinking about much trouble she could get Ezra into if she turned him in. “Hmmm. I like how you think kid.”

 

_ Success!  _ Ezra was elated, but he did his best to not let it show too much. “So, when do you wanna start? But remember you can't tell anyone, not even Zeb!” Ezra felt a little guilty about sharing a secret that was just between him and the Lasat. That whole day had really turned out to be a bonding experience for them. But the chance to give Sabine an entire TIE fighter to paint at her own leisure was just too good to pass up.

 

Sabine tilted her head. “If he already knows it exists why can't I…”

 

Ezra interrupted her train of thought the only way he could think of: awkward laughter. “Because!” He chortled nervously while he gathered his thoughts. Sabine was giving him a funny look. “I don't know if he'd like it painted at all…”

 

_ Come on, Ezra. Just blurt it out!  _

 

“And besides,” Ezra continued apprehensively, shrugging and avoiding eye contact with Sabine. He could feel an entire butterfly preserve in his stomach. “I kinda wanted this to be special just for us.”

 

Ezra glanced at Sabine's face. He was hoping she would be touched. But instead, she just looked annoyed.  _ Uh-oh. You took it too far! Dial it back, Ezra! _

 

“Well, for you really,” Ezra quickly added, fidgeting anxiously. “I wouldn't be doing much. I mean I'd help if you wanted, but if you didn't want...I mean as long as I'm there I could, but I guess on the other hand…”

 

Ezra realized in horror he had no idea where he was going with this. He just hoped that if he kept talking his words would naturally form a statement that would make him seem less obvious.

 

“Ezra,” Sabine interrupted.

 

Ezra’s stopped his babbling. He looked at her, dreading her response.  _ And here we go. This is the point where she tells you to leave. Great job, Ezra. _

 

“Thank you,” Sabine said. She was smiling warmly now.

 

The sweet feeling of relief spread through Ezra, calming him. But he also couldn't contain how excited he was at Sabine liking his idea. “Yeah, uh I thought you might enjoy it. That's why.” He raked his fingers through his hair, trying to look nonchalant.  _ Yup. No ulterior motives here. _

 

Sabine was silent for a moment. She was probably thinking of ideas for color schemes. “So, where is this TIE of yours?” she finally asked, an eager smile on her face

 

“I'll show you, but we have to sneak out with your painting stuff and not let anyone catch us,” Ezra told her. As happy as he was about Sabine's enthusiasm, be didn't want either of them getting in trouble.

 

“Nothing you couldn't do, right?” Sabine asked mischievously. Ezra felt his knees weaken when she added a devilish wink.

 

Ezra stumbled around a response. “Yeah, yeah of course I could!” Sneaking was definitely a skill he prided himself on. He hoped Sabine would be impressed with it too.

 

“Then let's go,” Sabine said decisively, and she started gathering her supplies.

 

Over the next several days, whenever they could find an opportunity, Ezra and Sabine would sneak out of the  _ Ghost  _ together to work on their secret project, which was hidden behind several tall rocks beyond the outskirts of the city. They would talk and joke around each time they went back and forth, but while they worked, Era was sure to give Sabine enough quiet for her to concentrate whenever she needed it. He always kept himself ready to hand her a new paint canister or a rag. He had a great deal of respect and admiration for her and her art, and he didn't want to get in the way at all.

 

“I think it's looking pretty great,” Ezra commented one morning. He admired the checkered patterns and brightly colored lines as he sat on the ground, leaning against one of the large rocks. The golden light of the rising sun streamed over the ground, and the metallic body of the starfighter reflected some of the brilliant rays.

 

“Yeah, this is definitely one of my better designs,” Sabine agreed, standing nearby, getting a full view of the TIE.

 

Ezra looked up at the incredible contrast that Sabine's masterpiece had against standard Imperial TIEs. Every time he saw one flying through the sky, its twin ion engine roaring threateningly, he always felt resentment and hopelessness rise up inside him. But looking at what Sabine had done to this one, he felt something else. He felt the thrill of diverging from conformity. The rush of standing up to a system that demanded rigidity, obedience, and fear from its subjects. The same feelings that had inspired him to join the  _ Ghost _ , and meet the strange new people in his life. Including the one he was with now, sharing her talents and a secret with him. The thought still made him giddy.  _ Sabine and I have a secret.  _

 

Ezra turned his head to sneak a look at her, but felt his face flush when he saw that she was already looking at him. He hoped he didn't have stray paint on his face. “What?” he asked.

 

Sabine smirked. “I was just wondering, it was you that said you don't trust anyone right?”

 

Ezra nodded. “Yup, can't trust anyone,” he said flatly as he looked away. He did feel a little guilty admitting it, now that she brought it up. He was grateful for the crew taking him in and seeing potential in him. But living on his own for a large portion of his life had taught him that even if people were well-meaning and kind, it didn't mean that they would always be there. Ezra learned how dangerous it was to rely on others, and in the end, the only way to truly survive in this galaxy was to learn how to take care of yourself; and  _ only  _ yourself.

 

Still, Ezra couldn't help wondering why Sabine would bring this up now. “Why?” he asked her out loud.

 

Sabine walked over and sat down beside him. Ezra realized this was the closest they had ever been when it was just the two of them. He pushed the thought aside, anxious to know what she had to say.

 

“Because I think you trusted me enough to tell me about this. You trusted me to paint it and not reveal it to the others. Does that mean you actually trust me Ezra Bridger?” Sabine asked the last line slyly.

 

Ezra considered her question. He lived with the crew of the  _ Ghost.  _ He fought alongside them. He supported them. But did he trust them? Truly trust them? “Uh, well…you see…” Ezra stammered over his words as he tried to find the right ones. He knew he at least trusted that Sabine wouldn't tell anyone about the TIE, especially after all the hard work she had put into painting it. And as they worked, he would occasionally look at her, and he could tell that she was happy. He knew he could at least trust that satisfied look on her face when she waved her airbrush across the hull of the stolen TIE. “When I said I don't trust anyone, that didn't apply to you.”

 

Sabine tilted her head. “Just me?” she asked.

 

“Well no,” Ezra quickly corrected himself. He could tell he was being too obvious again. Besides, when he thought about it, he did at least trust them a little. And who knows? Maybe if he got to know them as well as he had Sabine, maybe things could change. “I mean, I trust Hera and sort of Zeb, even though he's a pain.”

 

Sabine laughed at that. She was no doubt aware of how rocky Ezra and Zeb’s relationship was, especially at the beginning.

 

Ezra kept going. “I don't trust Chopper very much, but Kanan…”

 

_ Oh no. How could I have forgotten!  _ Ezra whipped his head back and forth, hoping that his teacher hadn't come looking for him for their lesson. “I'm supposed to be training with him!” Ezra leapt to his feet and started running back toward the  _ Ghost.  _ “I'll see you later!” he called to Sabine over his shoulder.

 

_ I hope he doesn't ask me where I've been,  _ Ezra silently prayer as he sprinted across the grassy fields of Lothal. He wasn't sure if he could hide everything from the Jedi.

 

Still, for a chance to work alongside with Sabine on a project that truly made her happy, Ezra would have risked a whole lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabine mentioned in a conversation with Lando that she also has "Impressionistic works." I like to think that she was working on one such piece when Ezra came into her room :)


End file.
